La Victime Numéro 13
by Shi no Hanayome
Summary: Petit one-shot qui n'a rien à voir avec Harry Poter ou autre, juste mon imagination.


**NDA : **Petit One-shot pour le plaisir.

**LA VICTIME NUMERO 13**

Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire? Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Je me le demande. Néanmoins, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, non? Je suis la victime maudite... On dirait que c'était mon tour, mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour passer à l'acte avec moi? Tu me dois des explications je suppose...

Aujourd'hui est un jour pas comme les autres pour moi. Pourtant ce jour ne diffère pas des autres, c'est la même pluie grise et fine qui s'abat sans discontinuer comme au quotidien sur mon village noyé dans le brouillard épais. Néanmoins aujourd'hui nous sommes tous de sortie, vêtus de noir, cortège de parapluies sombres. Pourquoi sommes-nous dehors malgré ce temps exécrable? Simplement parce qu'IL a encore frappé. IL, c'est LUI. Ou ELLE. Un tueur en série qui s'en prend aux habitants de mon village. Le mode opératoire? Je ne le connais pas exactement. Mais je sais que l'un des cadavres a été retrouvé en petits morceaux. Comment je le sais? Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui ai trouvé la main de ma mère. Il paraîtrait que les autres cadavres sont encore pires. Aujourd'hui c'est ma petite sœur dont nous déplorons la perte. A l'heure actuelle, il y a déjà eu douze victimes. Cela fait seulement trois mois que ces meurtres ont lieux. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois chanter le chant funèbre avec les autres sinon ma petite-sœur en sera triste.

Me revoilà. Je suis actuellement dans ma chambre, une pièce confortable avec des meubles assez anciens digne du château d'un roi de votre Moyen-âge mais qui me correspond assez bien. J'observais les gouttes d'eau sur le carreau de ma fenêtre avec un soupir d'ennui. Là où j'habite, je ne préciserais pas le nom car ce lieu est certainement inconnu de votre monde, il pleut tout le temps et on voit à peine à cent mètre à cause de l'épais brouillard. Mais quand bien même le temps serait différent, je n'aurais pas le droit de sortir. Ni moi ni personne. Hormis pour les enterrements ou pour acheter le nécessaire à notre confort. Mais, là encore, il faut être accompagné. Sinon c'est trop dangereux. A cause de l'assassin. Hm!? Qu'est-ce? J'ai bien cru voir quelque chose bouger en bas dans le brouillard.

Avant de nous intéresser à ce qui a attiré mon attention, je devrais peut-être me présenter. Je m'appelle Angela et j'ai 17 ans depuis un mois. J'ai de longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés "à l'anglaise" comme on dirait chez vous. Comme tous les habitants de ma région, j'ai la peau très blanche à cause de l'absence de soleil et j'ai les yeux d'un joli violet améthyste aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître dans votre monde. Niveau taille, je suis dans la moyenne avec mon mètre soixante-cinq. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez joyeux en général et qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mon plus grand défaut est certainement la curiosité. Je vis actuellement seule avec mon père dans le grand manoir familial depuis la mort de ma mère et de ma sœur. Je dois bien avouer que ces morts à répétition m'inquiète un peu... Côté amour, et bien je ne suis pas allé plus loin qu'un bisou avec Jack, le fils du voisin quand on était petit. Il voulait qu'on reste ensemble mais j'ai refusé. Et aujourd'hui il a disparu depuis plusieurs années de toute façon. Ridicule? Je ne pense pas. Après tout c'est déjà mieux que la plupart des filles de mon village qui sont de véritables traînées, puis j'ai largement les moyens pour avoir un petit-ami mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui qui sera l'heureux élu. Bref, assez parlé de moi.

J'enfilai mon imperméable noir au-dessus de mon gros pull de la même couleur et je mis mes bottes en cuir noir à mes pieds avant de réajuster mon jean. J'allais désobéir en sortant certes mais mon père était encore à la veillée funèbre. Mais comme je reste prudente, je pris ma dague avec moi avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, je farfouillai un peu partout pour voir ce qui avait pu attirer mon regard. Je croyais avoir halluciné lorsque j'entendis un souffle rauque et douloureux. Ça venait de la ruelle face à ma maison. Je me dirigeai vers l'origine de ce bruit, renforçant ma prise sur ma dague pour finalement me retrouver face à un jeune homme de mon âge, possédant des cheveux blancs et des yeux verts plissés par la souffrance. En l'observant bien je remarqua qu'il était couvert de boue et que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son côté gauche en sang. En le voyant dans cet état je choisis de le ramener chez moi. Il était certainement une victime de meurtrier qui avait réussi à s'échapper de justesse.

Une fois chez moi, je l'installai face au feu dans le salon pendant que je me débarrassais de mes bottes et de ma veste avant d'aller chercher le nécessaire de soin. Ce fût avec horreur que je découvris un torse couvert de coupure et une plaie béante dont la chair à l'intérieure avait l'apparence d'une soupe tant elle était broyée alors que les bords de la plaie ressemblait plutôt à un steak haché. L'odeur métallique du sang me donnait la nausée et je pris sur moi pour ne pas me détourner et désinfecter, nettoyer, recoudre et panser les plaies. Pour distraire mon "patient" de ma sinistre œuvre, je discuta avec lui et j'appris qu'il se nommait Haru et ne se souvenait de rien avant son arrivée dans le village. Il avait dû vivre quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant pour en perdre la mémoire...le pauvre...

Ca fait maintenant trois mois qu'Haru vit chez moi avec l'accord de mon père. Aujourd'hui Haru est totalement remit de ses blessures et vous savez la meilleure? C'est mon petit ami! J'en suis si heureuse! Haru est vraiment adorable et très serviable, c'est un garçon parfait! D'ailleurs depuis son arrivée, le calme semble revenu au village : il n'y a pas eu un seul mort et aujourd'hui pour la première fois de l'histoire de cet endroit, il fait beau et chaud! C'est donc avec joie qu'Haru et moi allons sortir nous promener. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive, je vous laisse.

Hm? Aïe...ma tête...j'ai l'impression que trois trolls bruyants sont en train de danser dans ma tête. Désolée pour la comparaison de mauvaise qualité mais le bruit du sang qui arrive à mes tempes m'empêche d'avoir les idées claires. Je constate que tout est noir autour de moi et que je suis attachée les bras et les jambes écartées sur quelque chose...une table? En pierre dure et froide en tout cas. Oh...quelqu'un vient et un rayon de lumière tombe sur mon visage. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer? Je me promenais avec Haru et puis plus rien...j'espère qu'il va bien. Je commence à avoir peur.

Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis ici...la douleur annihile mes sens et je ne ressens quasiment plus rien...mes yeux ont été arraché avec une petite cuillère, c'était atroce le contact du métal froid contre mon œil puis se glissant toujours plus profondément dans une douleur intense avant que l'œil soit arraché d'un coup sec puis que l'opération soit répétée sur l'autre œil... j'ai été écorchée sur tout l'abdomen et mes jambes ont été calcinées tandis que les tendons dans mes bras ont été sectionnés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je tiendrais. Ma chair à vif me brûle intensément. Un râle faible s'échappe de ma gorge sèche. J'entends un nouveau bruit de pas qui me semble familier. Tiens...des lèvres se posent sur les miennes...ce goût...je le reconnais...ce corps sur ce qui reste du mien...ugh...le coup final...ce poignard qui s'enfonce dans ma poitrine en raclant contre mes côtes…Cette voix moqueuse qui me dit "adieu"...alors c'est moi la numéro treize n'est-ce pas? Quel chiffre maudit... et c'est seulement dans mon dernier souffle que je comprends...comme c'est risible...comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte...

"Depuis le début c'était toi le meurtrier...hein...Haru? Ou devrais-je dire Jack...?"


End file.
